starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Anya and Wintermane
Anya, Queen of Avalon 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr in English and by Laurence Crouzet in French. ''Anya is mother of the show's protagonist Princess Gwenevere as well as sister to the antagonist Lady Kale. |left]] Queen Anya is the noble and beautiful ruler of Avalon, married to King Jared. She is also the former wielder of the Sun Stone, before passing it over to her daughter Gwenevere. As a young Jewel Rider, Anya used to ride with her tigress named Wintermane that is with her to this day. The wizard Merlin once selected her to become the Queen instead of her twin sister Kale because of Anya's compassion for all good people and animals. Today, she strives to keep peace and harmony in the kingdom. Background and personality in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Queen Anya, is the woman every girl wants to grow up to be—pretty, daring, self-confident and capable. Anya and her magnificent striped tigress Wintermane have been best friends since their youth, bonded by the special Enchanted Jewel known as the Sun Stone as Jewel Riders in the Friendship Ring after the wizard Merlin recognised her qualities. Together they forged a bond that gave the young Anya the strength, wisdom, and maturity to become the Queen of the Kingdom of Avalon. Today they are still best friends, although they no longer possess the Sun Stone has been passed on to her daughter, Princess Gwenevere. , advising the Jewel Riders in "Prince of the Forest"]] Anya is a stately, dignified woman with a very strong and somewhat impulsive personality, but is extremely caring and loving, especially when it comes to the animals, her family, and the Crystal Palace. She pulls no punches and manages, as any executive would, the huge establishment of the Crystal Palace. Her Majesty and her loving husband, King Jared, enjoy the absolute respect and loyalty from the many cities, towns and villages. Anya spends what spare time she has in the library studying ancient lore and old legends in an effort to learn where Enchanted Jewels might be buried. She also owns a large collection of magical maps stored in the Jewel Keep, to which only she knows the entrance codes. "]] "]] As a teenager, the pure and loving Princess Anya was chosen by Merlin to receive the Sun Stone instead of her sister, the magically-gifted and also beautiful but selfish and mean Princess Kale. When the jealous Kale attempted to take the throne away from Anya anyway, she was banished from New Camelot. But after Kale acquires the Dark Stone and used it to eliminate Merlin in her ruthless bid to rule Avalon, even Jared and Anya can offer little words of advice to their daughter in the Jewel Quest because they have never used the Enchanted Jewels to battle such an evil power. It is entirely up to the young Princess and her friends to nevertheless succeed against the odds and defeat Kale, rescue Merlin, and save the kingdom. In the second season, Anya takes a more active role as she takes over from the now-absent Merlin as the girls’ new mentor until the finale. Appearances First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "The Faery Princess", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" Second season: "Morgana", "Shadowsong", "Fashion Fever", "Spirit of Avalon" Anya 1.png | Jewel Quest, Part I Anya 2.png | Jewel Quest, Part II Anya 3.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance Anya 4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Anya 5.png | Fashion Fever Anya 6.png | Lady of the Lake Behind the scenes Queen Anya was voiced by Corinne Orr just like Kale. She has been originally named '''Queen Angelene,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive the name which she retained in the Catalan-language version of the show.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges Another of her work-in progress names was Queen Adrianna.Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)The Faery Princess (script) Wintermane was at first an all-white tiger, was and more rough/fierce-looking in early sketches. Queen Anya inspired the character of the Fairy Queen Lucinda, the ancestor of the protagonist of Kara Davies and twin sister of the antagonist Dark Sorceress in Avalon: Web of Magic. See also * Royal family * List of characters References Category:Royal family Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Jewel Riders Category:Female characters